The objectives of this study are to determine whether (a) a vaccine comprising autologous dendritic cells pulsed with synthetic melanoma peptides, followed by IL-2 therapy, or (b) a vaccine comprising synthetic melanoma peptides, plus GM-CSF-in-adjuvant, followed by IL-2 therapy, (1) will mediate tumor regression in some melanoma patients,(2) will result in increased tumor specific immune responses, and (3) will stimulate T-cell responses that are more readily evaluable in the draining lymph node than in the blood.